Memento
by Kazehaya Yukiko
Summary: Pergi meninggalkan sebuah benda berharga sebagai kenangan, serta hati yang masih menyatu walau kini tak bisa lagi bersama.


**_Memento_**

 ** _(Noun) an object kept as a reminder or souvenir of a person or event._**

 _Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan materi._

* * *

Pertama kali dua pasang netra berbeda warna itu bertemu pandang adalah pada malam dengan sinar bulan yang terang serta taburan bintang yang menemani sang purnama. Netra violet dengan hijau keemasan menatap dalam, seakan tengah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan. Seulas senyum ditampilkan anak lelaki pemilik surai putih keabuan dan detak jantung pemilik surai hitam berpacu. Ia berkedip lalu membalas senyuman itu. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya. Sebab mereka saling mengetahui. Dari senyuman dan tatapan masing-masing. Jiwa mereka telah terhubung. Hati telah menjadi satu.

* * *

Hajime Mutsuki dan Shun Shimotsuki. Yang satu dengan aura menenangkannya yang hangat, yang lainnya dengan aura misteriusnya. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kebahagiaan selalu menyertai mereka.

* * *

"Hajime? Ada apa?" Shun menepuk bahu Hajime yang sedang melamun di balkon apartemennya. Hajime tersentak pelan dan menoleh, menatap Shun yang menampakkan raut khawatirnya.

Hajime tersenyum. Ia mengacak pelan surai putih keabuan milik Shun dan menarik Shun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hening melanda. Shun merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan besar milik Hajine menggenggam erat tangannya. Shun mendongak sedikit dan menatap wajah Hajime yang kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Hajime," panggil Shun pelan. Hajime memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk Shun dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya. "Jangan memaksakan senyummu. Senyum terpaksamu tidak semenawan senyum tulusmu," Shun terkekeh pelan. "Kalau kau ada masalah jangan dipendam sendiri. Apa gunanya aku sebagai orang terdekatmu jika kau tidak mau berbagi masalah denganku?" kata Shun lembut.

Hajime terpana. Ia tertawa pelan. Lalu menarik Shun mendekat. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Shun. Menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu Shun.

"Hajime?" Shun bingung. "Biarkan begini. Sebentar saja." gumam Hajime. Shun tertawa dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Hajime. Hening kemudian. Hanya bunyi jam dinding yang terdengar dan deru napas mereka yang bersahutan.

"Mau cerita padaku?" tawar Shun memecah keheningan. Hajime mengeratkan pegangannya pada cardigan milik Shun. Shun tersenyum kecil merasakan anggukan pelan Hajime.

"Keputusan ibuku hari itu," bisik Hajime. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Hajime..." Shun berkata sebelum Hajime melanjutkan. Hajime terkejut. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap lurus mata Shun. "Aku tahu..." bisik Shun pelan. Mata yang biasanya bersinar jenaka itu kini menyendu. Hajime terpaku. Ia melihat mata hijau keemasan milik Shun berkaca-kaca. Mati-matian Shun mempertahankan senyumnya dan itu terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Hajime segera menarik Shun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dan runtuhlah pertahanan Shun. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Hajime.

"Maafkan aku, Shun." ucap Hajime pelan. Shun menggeleng, "Jangan meminta maaf, Hajime." sahut Shun di tengah tangisnya.

Malam itu Shun tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Hajime. Disinari cahaya bulan purnama dan taburan bintang seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu. Dan keesokan paginya ketika Shun terbangun, Hajime telah tiada. Pergi meninggalkannya bersama secarik surat dengan kotak kecil berisikan gelang perak bertuliskan nama Hajime.

 _'Aku akan pulang suatu hari nanti. Kuharap kau mau bersabar dan menungguku._

 _-Hajime'_

Shun tertawa mendengus dengan air mata yang mengalir membentuk anak sungai. Ia mengambil gelang itu dan memakainya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu, bodoh." gumam Shun pelan sembari menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan air mata sekali lagi membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu apartemen Hajime yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya sukses mengalihkan atensinya dari buku bersampul merah tua itu. Shun mengernyitkan dahi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Pintu dibuka dan Shun terpana. Matanya melebar, napasnya bagaikan terhenti sejenak. Berdiri tepat di hadapannya, pemuda yang selama enam tahun terakhir dirindukannya menyodorkan sebuah undangan berwarna ungu yang dipercantik dengan pita berwarna silver.

"Hajime...?" Shun berucap terbata. Hajime hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, senyuman yang sama seperti yang ditampilkannya pada malam terakhir mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa menentang keputusan ibuku." Hajime tertunduk pasrah. Hati Shun berdenyut sakit. Shun mengusap pelan rambut gelap Hajime yang kini memanjang. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum saat Hajine memandangnya. "Kau tidak boleh sekali pun menentang ibumu, Hajime." suara Shun bergetar. "Ah, masuk dulu Hajime. Aku buatkan teh." ucap Shun sambil menarik Hajime pelan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu dalam keheningan. Shun menatap undangan pernikahan Hajime dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tsubaki sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu, Hajime." ucap Shun tulus. Hajime memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit saat mendengar suara Shun yang bergetar. "Tapi aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi hanya kau, Shun." lirih Hajime.

Shun terpana sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. "Belajarlah mencintainya dan simpan aku sebagai kenangan masa lalumu." bisik Shun sesak. Hajime mengangkat pandangannya dan menyaksikan bagaimana Shun menatap undangan itu dengan senyum pedihnya serta air mata yang mengalir membentuk dua anak sungai. Shun menangis dalam diam.

Hajime bangkit mendekati Shun dan merengkuh Shun dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Jika ini memang akhirnya-" Hajime menarik napas, sesak. "Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya, Shun." Hajime berucap lirih. Mata Shun membulat dan air mata itu mengalir semakin deras.

Dan malam itu sekali lagi Shun menangis dalam pelukan Hajime. Inilah akhir yang sebenarnya dari hubungan mereka yang tabu. Lantas ketika pagi menjelang dan Shun tak menemukan kehadiran Hajime di sisinya ia tak heran. Pergi meninggalkan sebuah benda berharga sebagai kenangan, serta hati yang masih menyatu walau kini tak bisa lagi bersama. Sepucuk surat bersama kotak kecil berisi cincin perak berukir inisial nama mereka cukup menjadi benda terakhir yang diberikan Hajime untuk menjadi kenang-kenangan berharga untuk ditertawakan di hari tua kelak.

* * *

 _[27-12-17]_

 _Kalsel_


End file.
